


Two Worlds: A Change

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Plotty, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Setting off to San Francisco to understand the change that has occured in the world, Y/n and the Winchesters run into four people they never imagined meeting.





	Two Worlds: A Change

Y/n and Dean were sat on the couch, cuddled up, watching Charmed again. 

Sam sat on the other chair, away from the couple, not wanting to hear the little comments they always made with each other about sex.

While their relationship was definitely based on love, it being obvious to most who saw that they both loved each other, they absolutely loved sex too.

Sam had unfortunately heard them doing it in many of the rooms of the bunker, and even caught them doing it in the library, the kitchen and the dungeons. 

He’d never burn those images out of his head, and he had no intention to hear the weird things they planned on doing tonight.

“Maybe we’ll go and use some more of your ties. Just-don’t rip them this time”, y/n said, nibbling on Dean’s ear, while the other man laughed.

Suddenly, the three froze in their spots, not moving a muscle, everything standing still, yet spinning at the same time. 

After a few seconds, everything went back to normal, the men not realizing the change in the world that had just occurred.

“I’m-uh-I’m just gonna leave you to it”, Sam said, leaving the two men who were furiously making out on the couch to do their business, hoping they wouldn’t actually end up doing it on the couch.

“Come on, Dean. Let’s go to the bedroom”, y/n suggested. 

He didn’t want to get caught by Sam again. 

It was slightly embarrassing, being caught by the brother of your boyfriend, who also happened to be your best friend. 

It didn’t help that Dean wouldn’t even stop, and would sometimes get louder, knowing it would disgust Sam.

“You know what? I think maybe we should go back to the kitchen this time. That counter against my skin. You on top, riding me. Baby, that would be heaven” Dean whispered, knowing y/n wouldn’t be able to resist.

Y/n got excited at the prospect and jumped off the couch, running to the kitchen with Dean following not too far behind.

“Squirrel. Kitten”, a voice said, the very naked men looking towards the doorway, to see Sam, Cas, and Crowley together.

“Why don’t you hop off Squirrel there and get dressed?” Crowley suggested to y/n, who was attempting to hide his cock, along with Dean’s, which was currently situated inside him. 

He had no idea what to do. 

Was he supposed to get Dean’s cock to slide out of him, which was still completely hard, and then get off the counter, naked, and get his clothes, while the others were still there?

“Umm-can you go then, please?” 

Crowley rolled his eyes and walked out, following Sam and Cas who had already left.

They got dressed quickly and made their way back to the library.

“So-what’s up?” y/n asked, pushing Crowley’s feet off the table.

“There has been a disturbance”, the angel replied.

“Bloody hell, you big bird. Just spit it out”. 

Cas glared at Crowley, before turning to the brothers and y/n.

“There has been a shift in the universe. It seems, somehow, our reality has been merged with another”.

Y/n and the brothers were just plain confused. 

What the hell did he just say?

“Fuck’s sake! Our world is not the only one that exists. There are others. Somehow two of them have been put together!” Crowley said slowly, trying to get their feeble human minds to understand.

“This is dangerous. It means we can all die”, he said condescendingly.

“Wait-so-what are we meant to do then? I mean, is there even a way to separate worlds?” y/n questioned, confused as hell, his brain hurting at the thought that there was more than one reality.

“We think so. I have managed to pinpoint the start of this change. It began in San Francisco. I suggest we go there and try to find out what caused this”, Cas advised.

The other men nodded, gathering their gear, before making their way to the impala, the angel and demon joining as well.

“Who in the hell said the dickbag could come?” Dean remarked, seeing the demon in his mirror.

“Dean! Leave him, would you?” y/n replied. 

He didn’t mind Crowley too much. And he knew, underneath it all, the demon actually seemed to want to be friends with the hunters and the angel.

Dean mumbled something under his breath, knowing he had to listen to y/n.

They carried on their drive, music playing, along with Dean’s singing.

Y/n made conversation with both Cas and Crowley, asking about this change in the world, and also asking them about Heaven and Hell, respectively. 

Luckily, he hadn’t been to either yet, not having died at all.

So he was curious about it.

The drive was going to take them a while, so when it got dark, Dean drove to the nearest motel. 

As he was driving, y/n felt a strange energy in the air.

“What’s that feeling?”

“That, little kitten, is witching hour. An hour in which the energy of witches are at the highest. It exists slightly in our world. But it seems in this world, witches hold a lot more power than the weak little abominations do in ours”, the demon said with slight disgust.

Eventually, they stopped, Dean planning on getting a few hours of rest with y/n, while Sam slept in the other bed, the angel and demon talking till the morning about god knows what.

They resumed their driving early in the morning, determined to get to San Francisco before the day ended.

“Crowley? Can you do me a favour, please?” y/n begged.

“Whoa whoa! No deals. Just favours. I don’t want you secretly taking his soul”, Dean warned.

“Aww-isn’t that sweet? Squirrel is all touchy feely for his Kitten”, Crowley teased as Dean blushed.

“Don’t worry, pet. I wouldn’t trick you. What can I do for you?”

“Get me some food, please? I’m starving and I need something solid. Oh-and a few bottles of water, maybe?” he asked hopefully, thinking maybe he was pushing his luck.

“Urgh! I’m the bloody King of Hell”, he said, feeling as though he was too good to be given this job. 

But when he saw the puppy face y/n was giving him, he gave in.

“Fine. I’ll get it. But only cos it’s you. Now, what do you want?”

Crowley disappeared, and then reappeared a few minutes later, with a salad for Sam, and two burgers, one for y/n, and one for Dean. 

Y/n practically swallowed his burger whole, finally able to sate his hunger, while he fed Dean his, the hunter too focussed on driving, not wanting to have to stop, unless it was for gas.

They made it San Francisco a couple of hours after midnight. 

It was completely dark, and Cas was giving them directions to a location that held a large amount of powerful magic. 

Some of the most powerful magic he had seen.

Once they’d reached their location, y/n recognized it. 

But-no. 

This couldn’t be right. 

It was probably just where the show was filmed. 

Dean and Sam also recognized it, but the thoughts that were running through y/n’s mind, weren’t running through theirs.

“Ok. We need to be careful. It’s witching hour right now. That means with the power these witches have, along with the amplified power this hour gives them, we could be in danger. So be careful”, Crowley warned.

They went their separate ways, Crowley and Cas would poof into the house, while Sam went in through the back, and Dean and y/n would go in the front.

As they made their way in, y/n realized all the furniture was exactly how he imagined it. 

The layout of the house was the same. 

Everything was the same. 

What the hell was going on?

“Um-who the hell are you?” a woman asked. 

Dean and y/n snapped their heads to the living room, to see four women. 

Beautiful. 

All of them.

And y/n recognized them instantly. 

“Oh my god! You’re the Charmed Ones, right?”

Phoebe nodded, trusting him for some reason.

“Wait-but Prue’s here. **_I thought you were dead_**”, he said. 

If the shows world had merged with their world, surely Prue should have died. 

Otherwise, how was Paige sat on the couch with Piper?

“What? What are you talking about? What the hell are you doing in our house?” she asked, her arm lifting in case she had to defend herself.

“Calm down, pet”.

The girls jumped and turned towards the entrance of the conservatory, where Crowley was stood.

Prue flung him back, while Piper was getting ready to freeze him.

Or even blow him up.

“Wait! Stop! We need your help”, y/n rushed out, not wanting to see Crowley die anytime soon.

“Help? Help with what, exactly?” Piper asked.

“Hello. My name is Castiel. Angel of the Lord. It seems as though somebody has merged your reality with ours”.

The girls looked at each other, knowing something had happened. 

They felt it too. 

They just had no idea what it was.

“Ok. We thought so. You got an idea what did it?” Phoebe asked.

“We think it was a creature from your world. Something, or someone, powerful enough to play with reality”, Sam commented.

The girls turned to each other with knowing looks.

“The Avatars”.


End file.
